Blowers are a kind of commonly used garden tool, which can clean fallen leaves in the garden by using airflow. Currently known blowers can be divided into a centrifugal type and an axial type. The axial type blower can generate greater air volume so that it is more suitable for a user's requirements.
The blower generates airflow through an air channel and a fan disposed in the air channel. In order to reach better blowing effect, it is best to design the air channel as a straight type.
For the currently known blowers, in order to improve the power and the using time, the blowers usually use a larger battery pack. The air channel is often bent in order to mount the battery pack and the handle.
The currently known blowers have higher power consumption while realizing larger air volume, and the run time of the blower is reduced.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.